Kassidy Royale Orsino
by Audrey1923
Summary: Duke's twin sister Kassidy gets transferred to Illyria in the middle of SENIOR year... D/V, O/S, M/M, J/OC
1. IntroPrologue

**A/N: NOT a crossover, Everything in STM happened (this is a year later), Justin and Monique went to the ball as friends because they had been BFFs since 2nd grade, Malcolm started hanging out with them and dating Monique, Kassidy and Duke spent summers together with their parents every year, only Viola and Sebastine knows about Kassidy, Duke told everyone he had a younger sister, They just didn't know she was 93 minutes younger**

My name is Kassidy Royale Orsino and I'm the twin sister of Duke Markus Orsino.

Now everyone knows of my dear older, by 93 minutes, brother as the soccer star of Illyria Academy but I know Duke as the over-protective, soccer crazed big brother. No one at Illyria knows me because I happened to attend MSA for most of my high school career, until I got kicked out for fighting. In my defense Lana Winters totally deserved what she got!

My mother, however, thought otherwise because I "tarnished" the Orsino family name. Whatever, I got a good deal, I attend Illyria and they let join a famous dance company in Paris. Duke doesn't like the latter, but it's not his life so who cares.

From what I heard, Illyria is a pretty stand up school with a decent dance program. Duke told me the school is kind of obsessed with soccer. His best friends and girlfriend are on the varsity team.

When I first arrived on campus I definitely thought it was beautiful. Everyone was so busy and running around. About an hour later I got escorted to my dorm room by some dude named Malcolm. He was kind of weird but nice at the same time. He talked about his girlfriend, Monique, most of the time.

Turns out weird cool people destined to surround me. My roommate, Eunice Bates, is a bit intense and sort of scares me. I mean, she may be tiny, but I think she could murder me and get away with it. I'd put up a good fight though, I have been kick boxing since I was 11 years old.

Duke showed me around campus and I think I'm gonna like it at Illyria.

The next day was my first official day of classes and my first Friday. It was also when my story began. Duke and his friends were in all my regular classes, I didn't know anyone in my dance classes.

**A/N: This was the intro, the rest of the story won't be in Kassidy's POV it will be in the general POV**

**and sorry the shortness**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Own** **nothing but the movie... wish i owned Robert James Hoffman III**_

_My name is Kassidy Royale Orsino and I'm the twin sister of Duke Markus Orsino_

_The next day was my first official day of classes and my first Friday. It was also when my story began. Duke and his friends were in all my regular classes, I didn't know anyone in my dance classes._

Kassidy Orsino fell onto her bed after a long Friday of classes. Unfortunately, she knew she didn't have much longer before she had to get ready for Duke's soccer game. She looked around the room, a little creeped out by Eunice's book collection, grabbed her towel and bathing products.

Twenty minutes later, Kassidy was dried and dressed except for her dark brown hair. She ran some product and her fingers though her damp chocolate hair. Kassidy looked at her appearance and sighed. She was wearing black Capri's and a dark purple tank top that showed a little of her toned stomach.

Duke, Viola, Toby, and Andrew were already in the locker rooms when Kassidy got to the field, so she looked for Eunice, Sebastian, and Olivia. The stands were so crowded that she couldn't find anyone of Duke's friends, and then a glimmer of yellow caught her eye.

Sitting in the stands was the guy she met yesterday, Malcolm. She reluctantly went over to him and smiled. "Hey, Malcolm. Do you think I could sit with you?"

Malcolm, who was surprised, smiled. "Yeah. Um, Monique should be here soon, so you should be ready to scoot over."

Kassidy smiled gratefully and nodded. A beautiful blonde arrived minutes later, dressed in the opposing teams color… blue. Malcolm introduced Monique to Kassidy and vice versa. The three watched the soccer game and cheered for different teams. Monique informed Kassidy that her best friend plays for her school's team so she obviously cheers for her school, and Malcolm cheers for Cornwall in support of their friend.

"What about you?" Monique asks Kassidy as they watch Illyria race up the field for the win.

"What about me?" Kassidy questions, not taking her eyes off the game.

"Why do you cheer for Illyria?" Kassidy opens her mouth but Malcolm speaks up first.

"Moni, she does go to here." Kassidy wants to tell them about her brother but she just cheers for Illyria because Duke just sunk the winning goal.

After everyone files out of the stadium Kassidy parts ways with Monique and Malcolm. Moments later she is greeted by Olivia and Sebastian. Eunice went to find Toby. Kassidy told them that she sat with someone else when she couldn't find them.

When Duke and Viola meet up with everyone, they told them the celebration is going to be at Cesario's. At Cesario's Kassidy met Viola's friends Paul, Yvonne, and Kia. After eating some pizza, Kassidy got a little bored when everyone kept talking about SOCCER.

Kassidy rises from the booth and says, "I'm going to head out. Catch up with you guys later."

Duke smirks. "Where would you go, Kassi? You just got here."

Kassidy walks backwards and laughs. "That's for to know and you not to find out, Duckie. I'll call you later."

Kassidy walk the right way out and just wonders around aimlessly. After about twenty minutes Kassidy reaches a dance club called "Gage", she waits in line to get into the club.

When she is finally in the club she is amazed by the sight.

Lights flashing, people dancing, a drink following… it was the craziest place she's ever been. The craziest spot was actually the dance floor. People were doing moves that only seemed possible in movies like "You Got Served" and the music was just flowing through them.

**A/N: Just want to see what everyone thinks so far... Justin is coming up... Next chap takes place at GAGE(named after Channing Tatum's charater Tyler Gage in Step Up)... and thought I'd throw in something about _You Got Served_ since Robert Hoffman was in that movie... this will be Monique, Malcolm, and Justin friendly**


	3. Chapter 2

_My name is Kassidy Royale Orsino and I'm the twin sister of Duke Markus Orsino_

_Lights flashing, people dancing, and drinks following… it was the craziest place she's ever been. The craziest spot was actually the dance floor. People were doing moves that only seemed possible in movies like "You Got Served" and the music was just flowing through them._

Kassidy was so enchanted by the way everyone moved their bodies that she didn't notice a guy creep up next to her. He touched her shoulder and she turned around confused. The stranger smiles in a way that made Kassidy's knees weak.

"Hi." She smiles.

"You like the way their dancing?" He asks and points to the dance floor.

Kassidy turns her green eye toward the dancers and nods. "This is the coolest thing I've ever seen."

The stranger chuckles and holds out his hand. "You want to dance?"

Kassidy, shocked, looks at the stranger and the dancers on the dance floor. She hesitantly takes his hand. "Let's do this."

The music changes from Chris Brown's "Wall to Wall" to T- Pain's "Church" and Kassidy grows very nervous because she only danced to this music in private, she always danced ballet in front of other people. The stranger had no problem moving to the music, he spun and glided around Kassidy.

Instead of letting Kassidy stand around like an idiot, the stranger grabbed her hand and she let the music carry her. Soon everyone was gathering to see the couple dance; Kassidy was smiling when the song changed. She and the stranger left the dance floor.

People clapped as they made their way toward the bar. The stranger ordered two waters and gave one to Kassidy. She opened her bottle and looked at the stranger, taking in his appearance. Her dance partner had on a white tee under a striped long sleeve shirt, he had on dark blue jeans, and wore a black baseball cap backwards. His face occupied a lopsided grin as his eyes sparkled with playfulness.

"So, you never told me your name?" She reminded him.

He chuckled. "You never asked and you never mentioned you're name either." He smirked. "I could have been some psycho and you still danced with me."

She laughed and nodded. "Well…" She moved closer to him and whispered in his ear. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

His smile grew. "You definitely know how to drive a hard bargain. My name is Justin."

Kassidy put out her hand. "Well, Justin I guess this means I have to tell you my name. My name is Kassidy."

Justin shakes her hand. They both look at eachother because they feel some kind of shock or spark. Kassidy lets go fast and looks at the people in the club. The curfew at Illyria was 11 and she can't screw up there or Victoria Orsino would kill her. She looked at Justin and noticed he had a watch on his wrist.

"Hey do you know what time it is?" Justin raised his eyebrows and looked at his watch.

"Um, it's actually 10:23, why?"

Kassidy knows Illyria is about thirty minutes away so she needs to leave the club fast. "I have to go. It was nice meeting you Justin."

Justin chases after her. He catches up when they are finally out of the club. "Hey, why do you have to go?"

"My curfew, I can't be late or my mom will kill me for getting into trouble again."

"Again?" Justin asks, amused.

"I may have gotten into some trouble a while ago. Listen I really have to go now." Kassidy states and continues to leave.

"Wait! How can I get in touch with you?" He asks and Kassidy turns around.

"If we're meant to see eachother again, fate will make sure it happens." She smiles at him.

"Fate?"

"Of course. If we see eachother again, I'll give you my number." Kassidy turns around and starts to walk away.

"Bye, Kassidy." Justin shouts.

"Good night, Justin." She shouts back with a smile plastered on her face.

Kassidy Orsino reaches her dorm room at 10:56 and her mind was reeling from everything she experienced. Eunice was already in bed and Kassidy just plopped down on her bed, hoping fate was on her side.

**A/N: Just to clarify the school day ended around 4 and soccer game started around 5:15 and ended around 7:45****, so Kassidy and the gang stayed at Cesario's til about 9:45... she and Justin spent the rest of the time in the club... Justin's hidden talent will be his dancing (only BFF, Monique, knows)... Viola and Olivia will bond with Kassi next and maybe some brother/sister action for the Orsino twins**


End file.
